godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Polyphemus
The original cyclope from the Odyssey of Homer is set to appear in God of War: Ascension's multiplayer mode as the boss of the desert map. He will not appear in the singleplayer. Polyphemus is the gigantic one-eyed Titan son of Poseidon. Mythology In Homer's Odyssey, Odysseus lands on the Island of the Cyclopes during his journey home from the Trojan War. He leaves his eleven other ships behind at an island and takes one ship and crew to see who lives at the other islands. They reach and land on an island with a huge cave filled with sheep and goats, where they leave the boat ashore, and brought along Homer's twelve best men to find who lived in the cave. After some time, they discover the large cave is home to the great cyclope, Polyphemus, son of Poseidon. After entering the cave, the cyclops imprisons Odysseus and his men and kills six of them. At that point, Odysseus offers Polyphemus the strong and undiluted wine given to him by Maron. The wine makes Polyphemus drunk and unwary. Odysseus then introduces himself to the cyclops asking if they could be friends. When asked what his name was, Odysseus said his name was Nobody. Remembering the name, Polyphemus passed out in a drunken state. Odysseus, with the help of his men, lifts a flaming stake, charges forward and drives it into Polyphemus' eye, blinding him. The other giants hear his cries and ask what happened. "Nobody hurt me!" was Polyphemus' response. So, the other giants left him alone, believing his drunk state was the cause for a false alarm. In the morning, Odysseus and his men tie themselves to the undersides of Polyphemus' sheep. When the blind cyclope lets their giant sheep out to graze, he feels their backs to ensure the men are not riding out, but because of Odysseus' plan, he does not feel the men underneath. Odysseus leaves last, riding beneath the belly of the biggest ram. Polyphemus does not realize that the men are no longer in his cave until the sheep and the men are safely out. God of War: Ascension In God of War: Ascension, Polyphemus will appear as the gigantic one-eyed Titan son of Poseidon. He will be the boss of the Desert of Lost Souls multiplayer map in a battle between Sparta and Troy to kill the Titan with the Spear of Olympus. He will not appear in the singleplayer. When asked how Izzy Medrano, the character's concept artist, felt about Polyphemus being a featured "boss" in multiplayer instead of a traditional single-player boss, Izzy stated: "I am really content with Polyphemus' role in multiplayer. He's the first GoW multiplayer boss ever created, and in many ways has to break a lot of new ground. Not the least of which is heavily based on the technical side. This is a full blown GoW Titan boss that players are accustomed to seeing in single-player, but now featured in an eight-player multiplayer mayhem. That’s incredible! He may not be what I’ve become accustomed to, but he’s definitely a monster all his own, like a boss." Trivia *Referred to as giant cyclops and "megalops" by director Papy and the interviewer. *In regards to his size, director Papy stated that he is like the little brother of Cronos. *Though not a Titan in Greek mythology, Polyphemus has been confirmed by Izzy Medrano, Polyphemus's concept artist, that he will in fact be a Titan in God of War: Ascension. *Polyphemus is the first God of War multiplayer boss ever created. *The top half of Polyphemus contained 11 million polygons. *Polyphemus appears in the 'Evil Ways' trailer for God of War: Ascension's multiplayer, he is challenged by a warrior of Zeus at the end of the clip. Gallery Polyphemus T-model.jpg PolyphemusSketch-006-960x673.jpg Multiplayer Polyphemus Background 3.jpg Multiplayer Polyphemus Background 2.jpg Multiplayer Polyphemus Background 1.jpg Polyphemus' demise.jpg|Polyphemus meets his demise Trojan battle 2.jpg God of war multiplayer 2.jpg Megaclops cgi.jpg megaclops cgi 2.jpg Polyphemus.jpg|link=Polyphemus Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Titans Category:Multiplayer